


That uninventible Bartender!AU

by Lilablassblau



Series: Bartender!AU [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilablassblau/pseuds/Lilablassblau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one, where Castle tries to find out who "Kevin" is, Esposito does a very good job of hiding his husband, Beckett rolls her eyes, Thornton gives good advice and, yes, Ryan is a bartender.</p><p>Warning: No actual bartending going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That uninventible Bartender!AU

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I think Kevin would be a great bartender, therfore it had to written. 
> 
> If enough people like it, I might turn it into a series. If not, I very likely still turn it into a series. And then we actually see Kevin Ryan bartending.
> 
> Thanks to detective_rysposito for her kind help. Any mistakes in here are mine.

Today was a good day. It started with the mailman delivering his lightsaber, the newest model. Its sound and look were perfect. And the greatest thing was you could actually fight with it. And just when he had defeated Palpatine, his phone rang. There was a murder on fifth street; a guy was found hanging off of an elevator. How he got there? No one knew! Why was he wearing a bunny suit in December? Even stranger! 

So, it was only fair that he treated his friends from the 12th to some coffee. Not, not just some coffee, the best coffee. One black with a bit of milk for Espo, a latte with absolutely no sugar for Thornton and a vanilla latte for his muse, Detective Kate Beckett. When he came back to the precinct, they all sat around Thornton's computer and stared at some surveillance video from the building, where the victim was found. 

"Gentlemen, milady," he announced himself, getting a happy smile from Thornton, when he saw the tray full of cups. He got an eyeroll from Beckett, but she took the coffee anyway. The last in the trio, however, frowned at his mobile. "Espo, why don't you get it over with and call?" Espo looked up at Thornton, then glared at the device in his hand. 

"Yeah, man, we all know as soon as you come home and you see those deep blue eyes, you will cave in anyway." Thornton nudged his partner with a grin. 

"He is still avoiding you? What did you do anyway?" Espo threw a short glance at Castle. "Still at the baby-thing? You know, maybe a night of poker would get your mind off of things. Me, you, Beckett here, mystery husband of yours-" 

"Nope, not happening," Espo interrupted Castle and stood up. Beckett stood as well, shaking her head at the writer. "Smooth, Castle," she chaffed him before joining a brooding Espo at the murder board. 

"I don't get it, why can't I meet him? Is he that hideous?" 

Thornton let out one of his throaty laughs. 

"Kevin? Hell no, that guy is way too pretty for Javi." 

"So, unpleasant?" Castle urged Castle on. 

"One of the nicest people I've ever known!" 

"Social anxiety?" 

Another laugh. 

"Kev? God, no. That boy is a talker! You should see him behind his bar!" 

Castle was delighted. A clue, another clue to the elusive Kevin. "Oh my God, he is a bartender." He got his phone out and started to tap quickly. Realizing his slip, Thornton reached over and slapped his hands over Castle's phone. 

"Castle, listen! I get it that you are bursting with curiosity and think that Kevin is just another mystery for you to solve." 

Damn right, he was. Almost one year here and he had met Carol, Thornton's wife, their eight year old kid, Tim, and at least knew who Beckett's Dad was. Beckett even, despite the part time Ice Queen that she was, opened up about her mother. 

When it came to Espo's spouse though, there was almost nothing. First, he figured, macho, ex-special forces and nowadays cop Esposito was embarrassed that he was married to a guy, but then he saw the smiles, whenever Kevin called. Plus, he never tried to hide the fact that his other half was indeed very male. No, it was something else, but so far Espo only made it abundantly clear that Kevin was a no-go-zone. Why, he didn't know. 

"Hell yeah. Am I that bad company for his lovely, if lately pushy husband?" After a long look, Thornton leaned towards him. 

"He would never admit it out loud, but Javi worships his guy and what Javier Esposito worships is also an honorary member of the Javier-Esposito-security-club and when Kate and I are a gold-members, Kevin is the platinum-VIP-member." 

Nah, something was still missing. "And I get that, so is my daughter. I don't chain her to a radiator to keep her safe, however." 

"Kevin? Chained to a radiator? That boy is much too shifty to be chained without his consent. Plus, he has three big brothers, two big sisters, a retired cop as a Dad, and there is his scary Mom, head of one big Irish clan." 

Castle winced. Yeah, that sounded scary. 

"No, Kev is actually a bartender. So, when you had those parties, he worked, during the day he often sleeps in or likes to read the newest mystery novel." 

Oh my God, there it was. The missing piece. "Espo's husband is a fan?" Yeah, he squealed a bit, so Thornton grabbed him. 

"Hey, not a word to my partner. Yes, he is a fan and like I said, good looking and charming, literally the better half. And Javi once had to stand in line with Kev for one of your autographs for over an hour." He got up, patting Castle's shoulder. "No stalking, ok? I mean it. You'll meet him soon enough." 

Resigned, Castle nodded. "Oh, and Castle, him being a fan is not the reason he doesn't introduce you." And with that mean, typical cop-humor, his good mood was gone. 

******************

They sat in their car, Javi looking at his phone again. "Oh, come on already, man. Grow some and call him. What's so bad about him wanting a family anyway?"

Javi put the phone down, looking outside into the dark and Thornton continued, "I mean, he has five siblings. Of course he wants to have some kids of his own. Yes, he had some issues in the past and still has, but who doesn’t? He is tight with his boss, so he can arrange his schedule much easier than you can. Maybe he would be even willing to stay at home. With his family, you have very willing babysitters, plus you two would be great as parents." 

"Ike, you see what I see. People throwing other people down elevator shafts, smashing heads in for a couple of tens."

"So, the world is awful. Dude, the world has always been awful. Even more reason to add something good to it," Ike replied, following a dog walker's route. Nah, just really only walking his dog. 

"And I'm snapping at Kev for leaving a cupboard open. How can you possible think I should bring a kid into that household? Kev calls me stupid half the time anyway." 

"Really? An eloquent Shakespeare lover calls you that?" Ike interrupted, not taking his eyes of the street. 

"Not in those exact words, but the way his eyes are rolling..." 

"His very very blue eyes," Ike interrupted again. 

"Sometimes I wonder if I should give Carol a heads-up," Javi quipped and was shoved for it. 

"Seriously, man, you think I could be a Dad?" 

Now, Ike looked at him and grinned. 

"I am, and yes, I'm way more awesome then you--" 

"Oh, shut up!"

"-- but if I can, so can you." Javi nodded and pulled his phone out. Yes, he should get this over with. Knowing Kev, he was probably running in circles right now. 

"Thanks, bro," he said, while opening his speed-dial. 

"You're welcome..." His voice trailed off and Javi sighed. Yup, there he was, elevator-shaft-shoving guy aka their prime murder suspect. Grumbling, he put away his phone. Kevin had to wait for now. 

************************

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Esposito?" 

"He is currently out, arresting bad-doers and making New York a better place. But his partner is around here, maybe she can help you?" Castle only turned half around to the newcomer. He wore some dapper shoes, that much he saw, the rest of his attention was glued to the murder board. 

"I doubt that. It's a personal matter," replied the other. 

That made Castle stop. Could it be? He looked to his side-- he was a bit on the smaller side, slim, but fit, dark blond hair that were a bit of a mess and wow, those were some very very blue eyes. "Oh my God, you are Kevin," he blurted out to which Kevin-- that had to be Kevin, those blue eyes were in the middle of a very symmetrical face-- frowned, still looking around. 

"Do we know each other?" 

"Not personally, but I heard you like to spend time with my work?" Let the praising begin. 

Recognition dawned on that innocent looking face and he finally had Kevin’s attention. "Of course, right, sorry, very long day with very little sleep. You are Richard Castle, the writer. I love your books," he then said with a big smile. Phew, Espo, with that smile, no wonder you are whipped. "And you consult with Javi." 

They shook hands. "Ah yes, pleasure to meet a fan and more importantly Espo's mystery husband," Castle said, putting his best smile on. That will teach you, Detective Grumpy. 

Kevin laughed. "That would be me, I guess. I read every book of yours. Of course, Javi got it into his head that I'm also into you," he chuckled. 

"You are not?"

Kevin sighed. "Well, I do read those steamy sex-scenes now and then in Heat, wondering if, Mr. Castle, you are indeed as talented as your alter ego. And how it would be like to have your strong, capable hands taking care of an eager Irishman," Kevin whispered, invading his space, biting his lowerlip and aiming the full power of those blue eyes at him. It took Castle a bit, but when Kevin started to play with one of his shirt-buttons, he jumped and then looked around to keep an eye out for a murderous Latino. 

"Uh, Kevin?" 

"Yes, Mr. Castle?" 

He actually had fluttered his eyes and if Castle had still been in his experimental phase, he would take these luscious lips and put it… "I'm too young to die," he cried out. Too late he saw the mischievous glint in those striking eyes. 

"Oh, you are good," he said, pointing an accusing finger at the other, who suddenly looked very innocent again. Kevin laughed out loud, throwing his head back. 

"Sorry, Ike filled me in on your conversation and I couldn't resist. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Taking a last stabilizing breath and feeling safe in the knowledge of no sharp-shooter-husband around, he took the offered hand. "Likewise, though I wish Espo wouldn't chain you to a radiator though," he replied without thinking.

"Huh what?" 

"Erm, Espo should be back soon. They arrested someone a couple of minutes ago," he tried to cover, but saw the glint back on, knowing he was onto him. "And there he is! Espo, look, whom I picked up wandering around." 

Espo let Ike take the guy into interrogation, rushing up to his husband. "Kev, what are you doing--?" They met in the middle and Kevin interrupted Espo with a deep kiss. After a few seconds, Espo drew him closer into a movie worthy kiss. When he drew apart, Espo frowned. 

"Corazón, don't take this wrong way, I’ll take that greeting over yelling any day of the week, but aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" He had taken Kevin's face into his hands, stroking his cheeks and searched his face. 

"I, ah, was, but then I talked to Gwen and Gwen called Stacy and Frank involved Cory and soon it was the usual Ryan-circus and when even my Mom said that my Dad was terrified of having kids, I realized I was being too pushy and it's not like I have a real clock ticking..." 

Espo interrupted the rambling with another kiss. "Yes," he then said and after an adorable cute frown and another, more firm "Yes!" Kevin hugged Espo with an excited laugh. 

"They are adorable, aren't they?" Beckett had returned from the breakroom, coffee in hand and smiled. 

"Kevin surely is. Are they always like that?" 

Beckett snorted. "They bicker a lot. But at the end of the day, they love each other and make each other happy." 

"So, why haven’t I met him sooner? He is awesome and mischievous, though maybe a bit too mischievous," he shuddered and checked if all buttons were still closed, earning a funny glance from Beckett. "And what a dapper dresser." 

Beckett chewed on her inner cheek, contemplating how much she could let out. Espo led Kevin to his desk, where they met a grinning Thornton. 

"They met at a case," she started. "He was a witness and Javi was swooning the moment he saw him. He saw his chance to play white knight and of course, Kevin was not impressed one bit. But after a few weeks, he wore Kevin down. And damn it, did he preen and boast. He was showing him off at picnics and parties and wherever else he could bring him to." Castle had to give it to Beckett, for a cop, she knew how to tell a story. 

"So Espo had this picture on his desk, not very big, just a very cute picture of Kevin during their first holidays. One day, a witness sees it and asks someone if that is his 'adopted little brother’' and that idiot uni blabbs out enough information to easily find Kevin at work. We didn't know then, but that witness knew the murderer and they got to Kev." Beckett shivered, very likely remembering one of the worst days for their little team. 

"Javi went all John McClane and got his boy out. Still in the ambulance, he proposed and he promised to Kevin's family later on, he would do everything to ensure their youngest would be in safe hands. I've never seen him as scared as when those guys had a gun at Kevin's head. And it took a toll on his already low trust level. So, don't take it too personally, Castle. Espo likes you, but Kevin is his number one priority." 

They heard laughter from the table. "Anything else to it?" Castle asked quietly. Kevin pointed at something, bouncing with nervous energy, while Espo was glued to every word. 

"Well, writer boy, as with every good story, there are many more layers to it. But that is not for me to tell," she winked at him and walked up to join her little family. She hugged Kevin and Javier, one nodding excitedly, the other hugging his significant other, resting his arms around the middle. Castle sighed and looked at the closed case on the murder board. Well, the best mysteries were worth the wait to be found out-- always.


End file.
